Lucky me
by Beautifullybroken3
Summary: I've got it all adoring fans money a fancy car good looks and I've traveled the world been to some crazy parties with celebrities that leave me star struck but there's just one thing I want. My sanity. But I'm nick walker the luckiest kid Alice Americas bad boy lucky me.
1. Puppets

The lights were blinding and bright the screams only added to the air of excitement. The smell of sweat and drugs, filled my nose causing me to wrinkle it. I'm the luckiest guy in the world I've got it all, the money, the fame, the girls and the few random guys, a big house and I've traveled the world and I'm only 18. That's me, , in case your extremely dull I'm using sarcasm sure I'm the beloved Nick Walker the dreamy lead singer of "the good life" ironic our name considering our lives have been flipped from what we thought was hell to the true meaning of hell, imagine never being able to go outside without body guards and a crowd of screaming girls following you, don't forget your a superstar bad boy so you've got to play up the sex appeal send a random wink here a head nod there a lasting connection of eyes you get the idea. I shouldn't complain like I said I've got it all. Everything but my sanity.

"Your on in five" the stage hand shouted over the increasing noise of screaming fans, I took my place under the stage I would be lifted up onto the stage by a platform a smoke and fire shebang the whole work just picture it Nick. Yeah I'd picture it all right just like I have for the past eleven months while on our world tour. I wasn't even a person anymore I was a doll a pretty little puppet.

"One minute and counting" the stage hand yelled as the fans got increasingly louder. That's one thing I've never really understood how when I think they are as loud as they possibly can get they some how manage to get louder. The platform started to raise and I heard the music start up and Dylan getting the crowd to start singing the first few lines, yeah the first time the crowd did that I was utterly shock now it was as common as stopping to get coffee on your way to work.

"We had fire in our eyes in the beginning" I sang pretending I was somewhere else away from it all I just didn't want to hear it anymore.

"We had time on our side in the beginning we had nothing to hide." This song was inspired by my ranting about wanting everything to just go back to normal. I had originally wrote it about how we started but the record company changed it's meaning and spread rumor about a secret love affair and now all the world want to know who bad boy nick fell in love with then out of love.

"It's not fair when you say that I didn't try" I sang out pumping my fist in the air, I had the crowd in the palm of my hands they all were memorized by my presence at least that's what the critics would say. After the song ended it was time to greet the fans.

"Hi my name is nick what's yours?" I said winking. In response I heard thousands of names and lots of screaming. I walked to the front of the stage bending down so my face was inches from one of the fans "What a beautiful name." I said then stood as she had a fan girl screaming fit. I walked up to Iggy or rather James our drummer and my brother. Slapping a hand on his shoulder

"you know James don't you?" And cue more screaming then I walked over to Dylan our back up singer who can sing like none other but he doesn't have the face for cameras as the manager puts it everybody wants a bad boy not a church boy.

"Over here we've got Dylan who's rocking it on the guitar." I said then walked over to the keyboard and sat on it

"oh and this is zephyr he-" he "pushed me off " the keyboard and I stood up quitting the now booing and crying crowd.

"Easy were mates girls just messing around." I said slugging my arm around him Then we continued the concert and an hour later and lots of screaming later we were backstage for our break. While omega a up and coming artist entertained the crowd. We get twenty minutes to relax and rest and whip the sweat off our brows then we meet the VIP guest also know as the people who's parents spoil there brat kids so they can come bug us for ten minutes.

"Right through there." I heard the stage hand say loudly clearly giving us no warning. There was giggling and lots mini squealing.

"Would you two can it there just normal people who happen to sing and dance so stop screaming and get a grip before I take you back to your seat be glad I even came or Jeb would never let you be here so hush." I heard some women say prolly there mother but hey I wasn't complaining I liked the fact she thought we were teenage girls walked one had dark mocha skin the other pale white with golden rings hanging to her shoulders, then she walked in she had to be my age and had long blonde hair looking bored she leaned against the doorway while the other two girl oozed and drooled over the rest of the band I walked over to her.

"You got something you want me to sign." I murmured making her jump.

"Yeah a restraining order." She snorted

"MAX BE NICE YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD TAKE US AND BE NICE." The pale blonde hair girl screamed suddenly turning demonic.

"Whatever can y'all find your way back to your seats I'm gonna go get something to drink?" She said crossing her arms over her chest giving Dylan a pointed look.

"Yes" they murmured star stuck. I blinked at how fast the blonde hair girl went back to looking sweet and innocent. The blonde hair beauty they called Max turned to leave walking down the corridor toward the stage entrance.

"Wait up" I said jogging after her she stopped and turned cocking an eyebrow at me.

"What do you want to drink I'll get it for you." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Listen Nicholas I'm only here for my sister I'm not a stars struck fan girl I can get my own drink." She said turning toward the door once again.

"At least you can tell me why you hate me so much" I said

"Hate you how could I hate somebody I've never met I can dislike your player attitude and the way you get everything you want at the wink of an eye I can dislike the things you do but I can't hate you." She said then walked out the door.

"Coulda fooled me." I muttered.

"Nick there you are your on right now." The stage hand yelled. I walked on stage and the rest of he concert was a blurr untill I noticed max asleep of all things in the VIP section. She looked beautiful I suddenly relished why the arena had gone silent I was standing on the stage seemingly just staring at the crowd, the rest of the band had left the stage.

"What an amazing crowd you guys are." I said smiling and turning to look at all the crowd.

"Did you enjoy yourselves" I asked sitting down crisscross apple sauce I felt like mixing it up a bit I could see Anne my agent waving rapidly for me to come off stage but ignored her after all I was the star. The crowd screamed.

"Well I think that was a yes but my eardrums now have permeate damage." I said pretending to grab my head in pain, the crowd roared with laughter. I brought a finger to my lips and the place went silent. I stood up and walked out to the edge of the stage.

"Do you guys have dreams one that seem so unrealistic that it could never happen." I said. The crowed roared again and I placed a finger on my lips again. I hopped off the stage security held the girls back and one yelled at me to get back on the stage.

"What's your dream" I said holding the phone out to a random girl. A bunch of squealing and giggling later she answered.

"To meet you and tell you how much you've helped me and to give you a hug." She squealed

"Well that's easy enough" I pushed past the security who seemed baffled and gave the girl a hug. She started crying and I hopped back on stage and looked around.

"Sometimes your life is defined by a single moment let it be today and go boldy in the direction of your dreams" I said the crowd roared I walked off stage.


	2. Gotta get away

-Nicks pov-

"What were you thinking wait you were not thinking were you have you lost your mind now we have a strict schedule-" Anne exploded as I walked off stage I clenched my fist, I was so sick of being her puppet.

"Yeah I have lost my mind I'm not even a person anymore I'm your puppet I sing and dance and you pull the strings what ever happened to living the dream when we began this was all one big dream now it's just a nightmare." I screamed getting in her face grabbing her by her shirt, Iggy aka James pulled me off of her then Dylan grabbed my arms restraining me.

"You would be nothing but punks in a garage without me I built you up your nothing but a bunch of spoiled brats-" she screeched her face turning her a crimson red.

"Excuse me if I remember it right we saved your ass you and your record company were going downhill fast and then you found us by some unfortunate turn of events now you dare call us punks in a garage" James exploded releasing never lost his temper he was always the funny guy I can count the number of times I've seen him mad but this was beyond mad he was furious and frankly it scared me.

"Let's take this down a notch boys and girls." Frank the head of security said coming in between us and Anne. His guys restrained Iggy and I.

"Take them to the bus these brats need to learn a lesson." Anne exploded.

"That's it I'm so sick and tired of your shit your not our mom" zephyr also know as gazzy you'll find out later why we call him that. Security was in full force restraining me, James, zephyr and Anne.

"Psh your mothers don't care about you they just want the big fancy check in the mail each week." She snarled.

I ripped out of the security guards arms and stormed off. How dare she say something so cruel ! I blew through the stage door and out the back door where I saw Max and her sisters waiting for the rest of their VIP treatment. Her sister were shaking in awe at the tour bus while Max looked bored.

"Why don't you girls go on in and explore just don't take anything please." I said and the two little girls ran in and Max turned to face me.

"Follow me" I said and she did.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios" she muttered.

I was shocked how she could read my emotions like that, although right now I'm sure it was written on my face in big seventy two bold sized font. I stopped when I saw a bunch of girls waiting outside the main gates I grabbed max and ducked behind a bus that carried our equipment.

"I have an idea" she said reaching in her backpack she pulled out a red hoodie and smirked. I quickly slipped it on and looked at her.

"Follow my lead" she whispered then slowly crawled back toward the backstage door. "I can believe you how dare you treat me like this I'm a VIP you can't just kick me out !" She screamed. And I couldn't help it I smirked.

"Sorry but it's my job now just go on home." I said loud enough for the girls near the gates to hear. "But I love nick were meant to be how can you tell me to go home go get him he'll tell you were in love." She screamed clinging to my arm.

"You met the kid today how can you say it's love" I said pulling her toward the parking lot she pulled toward the left her eyes motioning motioning toward a little red firebird.

"Because his songs speak to my heart he knows me it's fate" she screamed I just pulled her toward her car.

"Now now miss please just quietly" I said we had successfully made it pass all the fans, and now she unlocked the car and quickly got in I opened the side door and shut the door. We were both panting then we looked at each other and burst out laughing. I hadn't laughed in so long I wasn't even sure I was really laughing now. Sure I had "laughed" on tv or when the cameras needed it but right now I was carefree and happy.

"Alright do you want to tell me what had your panties in a twist or should I just drive." She said looking over at me.

"Just drive and I'll explain as we go." I said

"Eye eye captain" she said pulling out of the parking space and right pass the screaming fan girls I looked over to see the band mates being taken to the bus and my fist clenched.

"Wanna stage a rescue mission" she mocked seeing as what I was looking at.

"Naw they'll live without punching anybody I on the other hand-" I started

"Whoa no punching the driver that's highly frowned upon and I punch back." She said and then we were driving blasting the radio and hitting some back roads I didn't even know where around here.

"Heads Carolina tales California somewhere greener somewhere warmer up in the mountains down by the ocean where it don't matter long as where together" Max sang out her voice was amazing I relished I was staring and turned to look out the window she had driven off the road and now was parked on a hill that over looked the city. The radio had gone to static and max turned it off.

"Kinda funny how when your right outside the city you can still find a place nobody knows about." She murmured.

I nodded taking in the view she got out of the car and went to lay on the hood. I texted Iggy and told him to take care of max's sisters then leaned back and took a deep breathe one that I didn't know I desperately needed.

_**"Anytime bro and btw Anne's pissed cause I told her that you went off to go party"**_ Iggy texted back that's what we told Anne when one of us needed to get away, we didn't ask questions as long as we were back before the next show or interview. I got out of the car and Max turned to look at me and started getting up.

"Need me to take you back rock star" she said pulling out her keys.

"Uh yea but first I need to vent if you can keep your mouth shut." I said skidding onto the hood.

"Like omg nick walker is totally like gonna gush his deep emotions to me eeeee" she mocked leaning back shaking her head. I gave her a playful shove.

"Abuse abuse omg abuse I've been hit" she said reminding me of Iggy.

"But seriously what's up" she said

"I don't even know anymore that's just it it seems like yesterday we were playing in a garage and now I'm on a world tour and everybody knows my name, Anne's a bitch and I haven't been home in over a year. To top it off I have no privacy Iggy and I are loosing our minds and what do they care as long as the money keeps rolling in, can you imagine living your life in front of a camera every mistake boom right there on the front page, everybody says this is the life but really it's hell." I said then sighed

"Life's a bitch then you die" she said. It was so simple but just what I needed hear right then.

"Well nick it's been fun but we need to get back before I'm accused of kidnapping or become your long lost lover or whatever the tabloids can pull out of their ass."

"Call me Fang please anything but Nick" I said groaning

"Okay toothless" she said opening the door to the car I slid off and back into the passenger seat.

"Great now I'm a dragon" I muttered. She just laughed and started back towards town. As we got closer she stopped singing to the radio.

"What" I asked.

"How do we sneak you back in." She said

"Shit" I cursed.

"I've got an idea but I'll need you and your band mates help" she said pulling into a runza just a block away.

"What's the stich" I asked

"And now I'm Kim possible and your a dragon." She muttered and I laughed

"Ask one of them to distract security or cause I scene something that's gonna cause a lot of trouble for the grown ups" she said looking over at me.

"Gazzy" I said smirking

"What" she asked

"Explain later" I said pulling out my cell phone texting Igs

"Next have one of them unlock the tour bus doors or like open a window or something." She said her face was set with a determination.

"No can do they'll know I wasn't on the bus" I said

"That makes it easier then we just have to sneak you back onto the property" she smiled I could see trouble glowing in her eyes

"How"

"Leave it to me toothless" she said pulling into a ally then turning off a the car.

"Follow my lead" she said then bent in the back seat grabbing a jacket that said security on the back.

"Why how do you" I said surprised.

"Chill my brothers a security officer" she said tossing it at me.

"And give me back my hoodie I'm rather fond of it" she said. I pulled off the hoodie and then slipped on the jacket. She threw on a wig and and put on a bunch of makeup.

"Again why"

"my sisters wanted to sneak in before we got VIP passes." She said rolling her eyes

"All right lets go"

**_Wow thanks for the support I even got a review I love you guys ideas are always welcomed. by the way I read every review. And I'll always try to update soon so you can say it but just know I always plan on it and go see my other story black feathers _**


End file.
